Remedy
by BlameItOnMe
Summary: Sylar remembers a name on the list and goes to find the next victim. But what happens when the victim is the only one who can give him everything he wants? Crappy summary... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Fine Again

Desclaimer: I don't own Heroes or WWE... except for Sylar... cuz HE'S MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!!!

The female character I made up in this story is based on a WWE diva called Brooke.

Chapter 1

'Fine Again'

Sylar walked up to the door of his next victim  
with his hands inside his trench coat pockets.  
He memorized her address and name. It was  
12:30 in the morning and there was no sign of  
anyone around. He liked his crimes to be subtle  
and quick. He heard the phone ringing from inside  
of her apartment.

"Who could be calling me at twelve in the morning?"

Sylar realized that she was still awake. He got closer to her  
door to listen in. He would wait till she was of the phone  
then he would kill her.

He heard her pick up the phone and answered it.

"Mohinder."

Sylar's eyes grew at the sound of the name.

He thought it was a coincidence untill he heard his  
voice. It was deffinelty Mohinder Suresh. The man  
who helped him before realizing he was his father's  
murderer.

"Brooke. I know it's really late but I was just calling  
to make sure you're alright."

Sylar heard her pacing in her apartment while she spoke  
to Mohinder.

"Mohinder, this like the fifth time you've called today to make sure  
I'm alive." She laughed and Sylar heard the indian man in the other  
line laughing as well.

"I'm just concerned. Sylar's very smart and he'll do anything  
to get what he wants. He might be a killer, but he's  
not stupid. I'm just checking to make sure you're alright."

He had to hand it to Mohinder. He knew him too well. Too  
bad that this was the last time he would be talking to her.

"Look, Mohinder. This Sylar guy was able to get to those other  
people because they weren't warned, but I am. And I know how  
to defend myself. You know what I can do so you know that he can't  
touch me."

"That's the thing, Brooke. He doesn't have to lay a hand on you to kill you."

Sylar smiled and looked at his hands. All it took was a single finger to end  
someone's life.

"Well, he's not gonna get to me... Nor will he ever get the list you gave me."

Sylar looked at the door, as if the door was the one who was talking.

"She has the list? Mohinder gave her the list?"

Sylar walked around the building untill he was near her window.  
He looked in to see her. She was nothing of what he imagined her  
to look like. Brooke Beckman was standing in her living room with  
the phone to her ear and her other hand was on her waist.

She was breathtaking and stunning. She started walking, making her  
way to her bedroom.

Sylar walked till he got to her bedroom window.

"Yes, Mohinder. I have the list hidden and no one is ever going  
to find it."

Sylar's throat became dry as he saw her unbuttoning her blouse but  
realized that she was almost done with her conversation and made  
his way to her front door again.

He heard her say her good-byes and hanged up the phone.

Sylar smiled as his heart was racing and his hand was shaking as he lifted it  
to knock on her door.

He did his signature four slow knocks and took a step back as he heard her  
footsteps get louder as she made her way to the door.


	2. Truth

Chapter 2

"Truth"

Brooke walked to her door, without even bothering to look through  
the hole on her door to see who it is. She assumed it was Mohinder  
even though she just got of the phone with him.

Sylar smiled as he heard her unlocking the door.

"Mohinder, I thought I told you I was fine."

The minute Brooke opened the door, Sylar sent her flying across  
the living room. She fell on the ground with a loud bang.

"Sorry. But I'm not Mohinder." He said as he closed the door  
behind him with a wave of his hand.

Brooke's vision was blured and her head was throbbing from  
the hard collision. She can hear Sylar slowly making his way towards  
her.

"I take it you're Sylar." She said as she finally opened her eyes  
to see that he was right above her. Brooke pushed herself up  
on her elbows, trying to gain some strengh.

Sylar smirked at her and lifted an eyebrow, giving Brooke  
a mischievous grin. Brooke was confused untill she looked  
down at herself and realized that her shirt came undone,  
revealing a light blue lacey bra that she was practically  
falling out of. She gasped and before she had a chance  
to close her blouse, Sylar lifted her up and pinned her to  
the wall.

"Well, arn't you something else." Sylar said as he held her firmly by her  
neck.

Brooke was breathing heavy as Sylar brought his face inches  
away from hers.

"I can kill you right now if I wanted to..."

Brooke's heart started raising as Sylar lifted his free hand up  
and extended a finger at her. 'This is what Mohinder meant.  
When he said that he didn't have to lay a hand on me.'  
She remembered that Mohinder said something about Sylar  
needing the brain. She didn't get it untill now.

Brooke shut her eyes tightly, waiting for pain to take over.

"But... I won't."

Sylar pulled his hand away from her neck and Brooke immediately  
fell on the floor, coughing as she tried to regain air into her lungs.

Sylar bend over Brooke, watching her cough and massage her  
neck.

"Why arn't you gonna kill me?" Brooke asked after her breathing slowed  
down.

Sylar simply smiled at her and watched as she stood up and closed  
her blouse.

"You have something that I want." Sylar starts walking towards her  
again, but this time Brooke didn't back away from him.

Brooke rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her waist.

"I'm not a whore-"

"You know what I mean. I want the list."

Brooke's eyes widened. No one knew about the list but her and  
Mohinder.

"How... How do you know-"

"There are alot of things that I know, Brooke. Give me the list."

Brooke tried to show no fear to Sylar. She kept still, not backing  
up once. But the closer he got to her, the more intimidated she felt.

"Just... give it to me."

Brooke looked down at her hands, forgetting what it is that she can do.  
She felt so stupid for not thinking of it sooner.

She slowly brought her gaze back to Sylar with a smile playing on her  
lips.

"No."

Sylar lifted his hand up to send her to the other room like he did earlier,  
but this time, Brooke beat him to it. She lifted her hands up in surrender,  
causing a protective shealed to come out and send Sylar slamming into the  
wall, knocking him out from the blow.

Brooke smiled and started walking towards Sylar with a mischevious  
smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, cutie. I'll give you what you want."  
...


	3. Possession

Chapter 3

'Possession'

Sylar woke up on the floor with his head throbbing and his  
eyes felt heavy in their sockets.  
His arms were pinned to his side and he couln't lift his legs.

The room finally came to view.  
He saw Brooke staring at him with her hands on her hips and  
a smile planted on her glossy lips.

Sylar tried to get up but was unable to due to the tight chains that  
were wrapped around his legs and arms.

Sylar unexpectedly started laughing, thinking of awful and cruel things  
he wanted to do to her when the chains come loose.

Brooke slowly started walking towards him. Her stilettos creating a  
loud crashing noise whenever they came down on the hard tile floor,  
causing Sylar to wince.

Brooke was finally inches away from Sylar. She could hear him breathing  
hard, staring up at her with anger as he continued laughing.

"What's so amusing?"

Sylar's laugh died out as his eye roamed her body.

"You have no idea... what I can and will do to you  
once I get loose."

Brooke just smiled to him, knowing that he wasnt gonna  
do anything to the one person who had the list.

It was as if Sylar was reading her mind with what he said  
next.

"Yet again... I wont get far if I kill someone who has the list  
now will I?"

Sylar threw his head back, cracking it before continuing.

"You know, I really have to hand it to Mohinder. Giving someone  
with abilities the list... Guess he's not that much of  
a simpleton as I thought he was."

"Guess not." Brooke said as she got abit closer to Sylar.

Sylar felt strange with the look that Brooke was giving him.

"Here's what I'm gonna do, Sylar. I'm am willing to make  
a deal with you and give you part of that list. But in return,  
I need you to do something for me."

Sylar was confused. Was she really telling him that she would  
willingly give him the list?

"I don't want just part of the list! I want all the list!"

Brooke chuckled as she bent over and crawled next to  
Sylar.

"Well, arnt you a greedy little bastard now."  
Brooke sat on Sylar's lap with her legs to his side in a straddling  
manner, causing Sylar some discomfort.  
He wasnt used to this kind of attention from a woman.  
Especially a drop-dead-gorgeous one like the one who  
was giving him thoughts that he hadn't had since he was a  
junior in high school.

"I'm making you an offer, Sylar. A really, really good one."

Sylar swallowed hard for a minute as he thought it over.  
He knew that she had beaten him, but he wasnt about to  
admit it.

Brooke brought her head down to his, their lips were barely inches  
away from eachother. Sylar swore he smelled and almost even  
tasted the caramel gloss that was on her lips.

"...What do you want me to do?"

Brooke smiled in her victory as Sylar gave in.

"All you have to do is kill someone who just happens to me  
on the list as well."

Sylar was confused. 'That's it? That's what she wanted me to do?'

Brooke brought her lips to Sylar's ear.

"Kill my boyfriend, Sylar."

...

...


	4. Misery Business

Chapter 4

Misery Business

"Kill my boyfriend, Sylar."

Brooke sat up, trying hard not to laugh at Sylar's  
confused expression.

"He might do you some good."

Sylar wanted to know more. But for some strange reason,  
he wanted to know why someone like her would hire him to kill  
her boyfriend.

"And what can he do?"

Brooke smiled at Sylar, glad that she had him interested.

"Let's just say... He stronger than your average guy."

Sylar was deffinetly interested at this point.

"Superhuman strength."

Brooke winked at him. "You got it."

Superhuman strength was one that Sylar have been wanting  
for a while now. Even thought Telekenisis had helped him tremendously  
with holding heavy things, he didn't like to rely on it all the time.

"So, Sylar... What do you say? Will you do that for me?"

Sylar would have said yes, but there was something that  
kept bugging him. The list.

"How many names are you gonna give me if I do your  
favor?"

It took Brooke a seconds to register the question.

"...About... seventy-five or maybe more. I have to double check."

Sylar took in a deep breath as he thought about it.

"I'll do it."

Brooke winked at Sylar, Trying hard not to blush.

She slowly got up, making sure she pushed her hips up,   
causing, for Sylar, a certain body part to act up.

'...If it weren't for the list she's giving me, I'd call her a  
whore to her face.' Sylar thought, hoping that Brooke wouln't  
look down and notice the bulge that was very visible.

Brooke walked to the sofa, where the chains were connected to,  
to untie Sylar. 

She looked at him one more time before untying them.

"You promise not to hurt me if I untie you?" She said, in a more  
serious tone of voice.

Sylar just looked at the ceiling, knowing that he couln't harm her.

"Yes." He said with annoyance dripping from his voice.

Brooke unhooked the chains and Sylar felt his legs and arms  
go loose.

He got up to his feet, making sure his trench covered his pants.

Brooke turned to her laptop, typing some names down to print.

"So... where does he live?" Sylar started walking towards  
Brooke.

Brooke looked up at Sylar, who was now afew feet away from her.

Sylar followed her gaze. She was looking out the window at the  
building right next to them.

"Right there... the third one down is his apartment."

Sylar smiled, thinking of all the things he can do with that ability.

"I'll kill your little boyfriend." Sylar said, stretching a hand out to Brooke.

Brooke just looked at it, confused and not understanding what Sylar was doing.

Sylar looked up, more annoyed than he already was.

"The list."

"Oh!" Brooke said, finally getting it.  
"Oh no. You get that after you kill him."

Brooke placed her hand on her hips.

"It's what we agreed on. And I'm a woman of my word, Sylar. So  
no need to worry."

Sylar walked towards her, infuriated with this brunette that has him  
wrapped around her finger.

Sylar was now inches way from her.

There is was again. Her sweet scent that had his head spinning.

Sylar shoked his head. He wasnt about to let her see the affect she  
had on him.

"Have the list ready when I get back."

Brooke just smiled as she watched him leave.

"Now there's a guy I can really fall for."

Sylar made his way to Brooke's boyfriend's window.

Sylar thought it was rediculous how he left his window open.  
Anyone could get in... like a killer who cuts open people's heads.

Sylar heard a man talking on the bedroom.

"That must be him."

Sylar walked slowly to the room, but froze when he heard the man's  
phone conversation.

"Yeah, my girlfriend was misbehaving the other day. I had to  
teach her a lesson."

Sylar was listening very closely. He was obviously talking about Brooke.

"Yeah, man. She was all 'no, I dont wanna do it' but... I sure as hell  
did." The man laughed on the phone.

Sylar was disgusted as he continued listening.

"Brooke should do what I tell her to. In the end, girls are all abunch  
of bitches who need to be put in their place. Which is why I know Brooke  
learned hers."

Sylar had heard enough. No wonder Brooke wanted him dead. Sylar might  
be alot of things. A cold blooded killer, a manipulator, a liar even. But one  
thing he would never do in his life, is rape a helpless woman.

"Oh yeah, man! I didn't even have to tie her down-"

The phone flew of the man's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The man got up immediately, looking around to see what caused it.

"Boo..."

Before the man could even turn around, Sylar sent him flying onto the  
wall.

He looked at Sylar in horror as Sylar slowly walked towards him.

"What the hell do you want, dude?" the man said. completely frightened.

Sylar smirked and send him up the ceiling with a loud crash, causing  
the man to fall hard on the floor.

The man was now wounded as he looked up at Sylar.

He cowarded away from Sylar, crawling backwards away from him.  
He knew Sylar had intentions to kill him.

"Dude...dude, don't kill me... DON'T KILL ME!!"

Sylar stretched out his hand, causing the man to stand up, holding him up  
in the air with his abilities.

Sylar started to choke the man with his abilities.

"Beg me." Sylar said softly as if nothing was happening.

"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!!! I BEG YOU!! DON'T!!!"

Sylar smirked, hearing the man pleading for his life.

"And what about Brooke?" Sylar said with his anger rising.

He slammed the man against the wall, still holding his hand out,  
choking him.

"Did you hear her when she begged you to stop?" Sylar said in an evil  
voice that he barely ever used, slamming the man over and over again  
on the wall.

"By the way, She sends you a parting gift."

With that, Sylar took his finger and cut the man's head open,  
taking joy as he heard the man scream. 


End file.
